poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Queen Chrysalis joins the team/Battling Mondo, Rita and Alter
This is how Queen Chrysalis joins the team and battling Mondo, Rita, and Alter goes in Rangers of Two Worlds: Part II. alarm is heard Starlight Glimmer: What's wrong, Zordon? Zordon: Mondo and Rita are both about to attack the Angel Grove Colosseum. Queen Chrysalis: Along with the traitor, Alter! Alpha 5: And they have a whole fleet of Cogs! Queen Chrysalis: And an entire armada of that diesel hybrid's Battle Terminator Droids! Cestro: We must combine forces. Delphine: I will dispatch the other Alien Rangers aside. Queen Chrysalis: You may need my assistance. Z: Yeah, well, how about the fact that you tried to destroy Starlight, or feed off the love on everyone with powerful magic? Queen Chrysalis: I'm only offering to help, Z. We must unite against Alter, Mondo, and Rita. I was the one who created the Machine Empire. Back then, I was filled by rage, I hungered for power, and because of it, I caused this war. I can help you, ''if ''you will trust me. Twilight: uncertain Trust.... ''You? '' Batman: Chrysalis' right, Twilight. her cuffs We'll need her help. Jason: Back to action! Delphine: It's Morphin Time! Aquitar Rangers: Time for Aquitar Ranger power! morphing is complete it cuts to the Alien Rangers as the Cogs, Impursonator, the Cog Changer and Alter's Battle Terminator Droids arrive Tommy: Man, it's great to see you guys. Impursonator: It's great to see the whole lot of you! Now we can destroy the Rangers of two planets at once! Jason, and Chrysalis appear Jason: You ready, guys? Mac Grimborn: Pick your targets. Queen Chrysalis: I'll take the big ones. Impursonator: The gang's all here! Zeo Rangers, the Alien Rangers, Chrysalis, and our heroes pose heroically Impursonator: sarcastically Isn't that cute? the Cogs and Alter's Battle Terminator Droids Get em! they battle the Cogs and Alter's Battle Terminator Droids Cestro: Aquitar Waterfall! the Cogs washes out Alter's Battle Terminator Droids attacks the Aquitar Rangers Delphine: Aquitar Ranger blast! Impursonator Starlight defeats the Cog Changer with her magic Klank: Around, an' around, an' away ye go! Orbus at the Cog Changer Orbus: Mark your recall, Ranger. the Cog Changer grow Rita and Zedd look at each other Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd: Okay! the staffs Make our monster grow! Impursonator grow Impursonator: laughs I love this job! Queen Chrysalis: I'll battle the Cogs and Alter's Battle Terminator Droids with Gold, Silver, and Aquitar Rangers. You take out of that gruesome twosome in your Zords, Red Ranger. Tommy: Alright, guys. We need Super Zeozord power, now! board in their Super Zeozords Impursonator: No, thanks. We've already played with your Zords. them Green Battlezord is underwater Impursonator: gurgling You Rangers are everywhere! the Machine Moon Base Alter: Hm. Uncle M, what if we combined two monsters into one? Prince Sprocket: You're brilliant, Alter! King Mondo: Monsters, unite! and the Cog Changer fuse into the Cog-Impursonator The Cog-Impursonator: You're in for it now, Rangers, cause I'm double the trouble, and there's nothing you can do! Queen Chrysalis: Quick, Silver Ranger! Call your Omega Zeozord! Mac Grimborn: Omega Zeozord! pilots the Omega Zeozord and destroys the Cog-Impursonator Cogs and Alter's Battle Terminator Droids retreat Category:Scenes Category:Battle Scenes Category:Trevor7626 Category:Mac Grimborn Category:The Mac Grimborn Era Category:Thomas and Friends/MLP:FIM/HTTYD/Power Rangers saga